


I have a paper due

by PyreWrites



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, One Shot, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca has been on edge for weeks. Between Bellas stuff and school work She hasn't had time off in who knows how long. Chloe and the rest of the Bellas decide she needs to blow off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have a paper due

Beca sat with her chair pushed as far back into the corner as she could get it. She glared at her fellow Bella's sitting around the table all looking at the stage in the cheesy karaoke bar they were in. She saved her best scowl for her "hyper as a puppy on speed" tonight redheaded best friend sitting immediately to her right, Chloe motherfucking Beale.

 

* * *

 

 

Beca was already in a bad mood when Chloe had breezed into her room without so much as a knock on the door.

"Dude!" Beca had shouted. "Ever hear of knocking? I could have been naked in here."

"I didn't knock the first time I saw you naked and look how that turned out," Chloe replied with a wink.

"Singing Titanium as a duet with some crazy naked redhead as part of some weird foreplay for her and her boytoy who was two stalls down?" Beca said with as serious a look as she could muster. Even being grumpy Beca found Chloe's incessant cheeriness infectious. Which on a day like today she did not need.

"I have told you a million times that, even though that song is my lady jam, getting you to sing that day had nothing to do with anything sexual," Chloe said with the cutest exasperated look on her face, which was exactly why Beca kept bringing it up. "And you call me the pervert. Can you go even a week without bugging me about that?"

"Probably. If I wanted to," Beca said with her trademark crooked smile.

"Brat."

"Besides, the dubious honor of getting to walk in on me naked is not extended to anybody that might be walking by in the hall when you open my fucking door, Beale."

"Geez, Becs, what crawled up your cute little ass?"

Beca rolled her eyes and spun her chair back around before she started blushing. Another thing Chloe could do to her with ease that she was in no mood to deal with today.

"Maybe the fact I have a ten page paper due next week that I haven't even started yet, little Miss I'm only taking Russian Lit so I have all the free time in the world," Beca said as she tried furiously to stop blushing before facing the redhead again.

That plan was derailed when Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca from behind.

"Yeah that doesn't sound like a good idea."

"What, exactly, is not a good idea?"

"You working on a paper when you are this grumpy. I really doubt 'Because I fucking said so' would be considered valid support in an essay."

Beca couldn't help but laugh at that.

"And what do you suggest I do instead?" She asked looking at the redhead out of the corner of her eye. Still refusing to turn around as she could still feel her cheeks burning.

"You need to blow off some steam, my dear Mix Master Cranky Face," Chloe whispered in her ear.

_How the hell can she even make something that ridiculous sound sexy, I mean seductive, I mean…Fuck! I don't even know what I mean. Maybe she's right._

"What did you have in mind?"

"Karaoke! The rest of the girls are already there waiting for us," Chloe squealed as she spun Beca's chair back around.

"You have got to be fucking kidding. I think I'd rather stay here and try to come up with a way that "Because I fucking said so" _would_ be a valid supporting argument."

"Spoil sport. C'mon Becs, you've been wound up for weeks. You need some fun. And if I show up without you Amy said she will come back here, throw a bag over your head and carry you out of here like, and I quote, 'a pissed of croc that I have made my bitch' end quote."

"No," Beca said rolling her eyes but smiling. 

The move always made Chloe weak in the knees, but it also told her that her ear spiked alt girl best friend was on the verge of caving. _Time for the big guns to close the deal_.

"Please Beca?" Chloe said as she sank to her knees in front of the brunette resting her chin on Beca's knee. She looked up and gave Beca her best puppy dog eyes/pouty lip combo. "You can leave after an hour if you _really_ want to. I promise."

_Dammit!_ Beca thought as she gazed into those dazzling blue eyes. She hated that Chloe knew she was powerless against that pout. She hated that she knew Chloe knew. And most of all she hated that she didn't actually hate it. She felt a chill run down her spine every time those brilliant blues looked at her like this. She wouldn't admit it to herself but on more than a few occasions she had intentionally played stubborn just to get a patented Chloe Beale Pout before she 'caved'.

"Fine," Beca sighed. "But I am timing this little field trip. 60 minutes and I'm gone. I _need_ to work on this paper."

"Scouts honor," Chloe said as she hopped to her feet with a huge smile on her face. "Besides your paper will be better if you relax before you write it."

"You were a girl scout?" Beca said raising an eyebrow at the retreating redhead.

"Yup. Uniform still fits too. Mostly," Chloe said with a wink over her shoulder and a hip wiggle as she walked out the door.

Beca sat there stunned until Chloe popped her head back into view.

"Move it Mitchell. Your hour doesn't start until you actually get there."

 

* * *

 

Her promised 'hour' had expired 3 hours and 47 minutes ago. Beca would have left at the stroke of 60 minutes if the Bellas had not conspired to get a table in the corner and save the corner seat for her. Every time Chloe looked at her laughing and enjoying herself far more than anyone at a karaoke bar had any right to, Beca scowled and checked her phone again.

"Just a bit longer Becs," Chloe would always say with another pout. "Please try to have some fun. That's the whole reason I dragged you out tonight."

The pouts had the expected effect of melting Beca's resolve for a few more minutes. The continuous series of drinks Chloe kept pressing into her hands didn't hurt either. Beca noticed as the night wore on and the booze flowed that Chloe's fingers lingered on her hand longer and longer each time she was handed a new drink. Eventually those fingers started to work their way up Beca's arm. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or Chloe's touch that was sending tingles across her skin.

_Knock it off. You are drunk and she has always been the touchy feely one. God I am gonna pay for this dumb idea in the morning, I can already tell._

Amy and Stacie were just finishing, Beca had to admit, an entertaining duet version of The Lonely Island song "I Just Had Sex". Chloe pressed a shot into Beca's hand, a matching one sitting in front of the redhead.

"Cheerss," Chloe slurred far less than Beca expected.

They both downed their shots just as Amy and Stacie got back to the table. Chloe, Amy, and Stacie had matching mischievous looks on their faces.

"Oh shit," Beca groaned. "I know that look. What did you thre-"

She was cut off by the voice of the DJ over the speakers.

"Up next Miss Beca Mitchell."

"Oh fuck all of you!"

The entire table erupted in drunken laughter.

"No. No way. Not a chance."

"Beca," Amy said in as serious a voice as she could muster between giggles. "I will carry your skinny, tattooed ass up to that stage if you don't go voluntarily."

"Fine!" Beca huffed as she got to her feet and put her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "C'mon Jiggle Juice, you got me into this mess. You're singing with me."

"Ok. But I'm picking the songs."

"Whoa whoa whoa. _Songs,_ plural?"

"Yup. Two singers, two songs. Didn't you notice Amy and Stace did two?"

"No. I was checking my phone and counting the hours I have left until my paper is due."

"Whatever. Get your grumpy butt up on stage," Chloe said with a shove. "Let's see if I can stump lil Miss too cool for mainstream music badass Beca Mitchell."

"Good luck on that one Beale," Beca said over her shoulder.

Moments later Chloe skipped up onto the stage.

"Now lets see how good you really are Becs," the redhead said tapping Beca's nose and winking at her.

The opening notes of Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" blared from the speakers accompanied by a round of cheers from the Bellas.

"Nice try Red," Beca said with her crooked smile. "Cyndi is my mom's all time favorite artist. I know her whole catalogue backwards and forwards. Bet I could sing this whole song without looking at the screen even once."

"Deal."

The girls, with all the Bellas acting as backup singers from their table, launched into the song. Beca and Chloe with their eyes locked on each other. Chloe very quickly started dancing, wiggling her hips, and playacting out the lyrics. With an enormous number of winks thrown Beca's way. Beca couldn't help herself. She started playing along with the redhead's impromptu improv.

 

_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

Chloe wagged her finger at Beca.

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

 

Chloe took Beca by the arm and danced around the stage. 

 

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

Beca pulled her phone out her pocket and pretended to answer it.

_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

_But girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have_

 

Chloe wraped her arms around Beca's neck and danced up to her.

 

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls - they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

 

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

Beca, without thinking about it, ran the back of her fingers along Chloe's cheek. The redhead stuttered and started to blush.

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have_

 

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls - they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun,_

_They want to have fun,_

_They want to have fun..._

 

"Told ya I knew the song," Beca said triumphantly. "What do I win?"

"W-win?" Chole stammered still flustered and blushing from the contact Beca had initiated. 

"I do believe I said 'Bet I can sing the whole thing without looking at the lyrics' and you said 'deal'. So what to I win?"

"Uh, I dunno. I'll think of something."

Beca was already basking in the rush of victory (and being quite drunk) when the second song Chloe had picked started. Another Cyndi Lauper song. This time is was "True Colors".

"You are so dead Beale. I know this one even better," Beca said with a cocky grin. "I don't even have to think about the lyrics to this one."

"I'll take your word for it," Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck again and pressed their foreheads together.

 

_You with those blue eyes_

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca's change to the lyrics. Beca didn't even notice her mistake. She was too lost in Chloe's eyes. She continued to sing on autopilot.

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

 

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_Chloe that's why I love you_

Chloe jerked back and dropped her microphone. Beca registered the movement immediately, but took a moment to fully come back to reality and look at Chloe. The redhead was standing with both hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide. Beca's singing trailed off as she realized that the rest of the Bellas had also fallen silent.

_Fuck! What happened? What did I say?_

The music continued playing as Beca tried to play back the moments before Chloe flinched.

_Shit! Did I say 'Chloe'? Shit I did. I just said 'Chloe I love you'. Why the fuck did I say that. No you know exactly why you said that you idiot. I guess there's no turning back now._

When Beca started listening to the music again it was just getting to the second chorus.

"Fuck it," she said out loud as she stepped up to the redhead that was still staring at her and started to sing again.

 

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And I've fallen in love with you_

At this the Bellas collectively screamed in celebration. Chloe jumped and threw her arms around Beca with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

 

 

As the two women returned to their table Beca saw half the Bellas handing money to the other half.

"And what is this?" she said.

"Just settling the bet." Amy said.

"What bet?" Beca askedas she glared at everyone at the table.

"Half of us thought you'd be the one to make the first move. The other half thought that Red would get sick of waiting for you to get your head out of your ass and _she_ would make the first move." Amy said matter-of-factly.

"Wait just one damn second. You _ALL_ knew?"

The entire table nodded.

"Why the fuck didn't any of you aca-bitches tell me I was falling in love with Chloe?"

"At first we didn't know," Stacie chimed in. "Then, once we did know it got entertaining watching you two dance around each other. Then after awhile of you not doing anything it got kinda boring. Then the bet happened and after that we _couldn't_ tell you because that was against the rules."

" _RULES?"_

"Nobody could do anything to interfere. The two of you had to get here on your own."

"Ya know what?" Beca said waving her hands at the whole table. "All of you can go aca-fuck yourselves. I'm going home with my girlfriend."

With that Beca grabbed Chloe by her hips, pulled her close, planted a kiss on her and then dragged the startled redhead for the door. They could still hear the hoots, cheers and whistles of the Bellas all the way in the parking lot.

"Don't you have a paper due?" Chloe finally said.

"It can wait a few hours," Beca said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I really should relax before I try to write it anyway."

 

 

 


End file.
